mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Carousel Boutique
Carousel Boutique is a boutique located in Ponyville. It serves as Rarity's home and workplace, in which she makes dresses for customers and friends. She lives at this boutique along with her pet Opalescence.__TOC__ Development The boutique was originally called Carousel Couture. It was to have an actual working carousel with carousel horses serving as mannequins for Rarity's designs, but the design was rejected. Depiction in the series As the name suggests, Carousel Boutique bears a resemblance to a carousel—or merry-go-round—from the outside, having a largely cylindrical building shape with decorative pillars and pony sculptures lining the lower and upper exterior. The first floor mainly consists of Rarity's workroom, from which she does much of her designing. The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dress form mannequins, movable screens, and a small display stage. The diamond on the lower half of the front door swings open, presumably for Opalescence's use as a cat door. On the upper floor is Rarity's bedroom. Season one Carousel Boutique first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1; Rarity drags Twilight Sparkle there to fix her disheveled mane and try on various outfits. She does the same for Spike in The Ticket Master and Rainbow Dash in Swarm of the Century. In Suited For Success, Rarity's bedroom also serves as an additional work area for personal projects. Here, she creates dresses for her friends to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala. Later in the episode, fashion celebrity Hoity Toity attends Rarity's second fashion show. He is so impressed with her outfits that he places a rush order for six dozen to be featured at his Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot. At the beginning of A Dog and Pony Show, pop sensation Sapphire Shores visits the boutique and orders six gem-encrusted outfits for her upcoming tour. In Green Isn't Your Color, fashion photographer Photo Finish visits to take pictures of Rarity's dresses. In The Best Night Ever, the boutique has several large blow-dryers that Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy use. Season two In Sisterhooves Social, Rarity and Sweetie Belle make breakfast in a kitchen on the ground floor. Sweetie Belle also enters the laundry room and makes use of a clothesline strung up outside. She also accidentally cleans Rarity's "inspiration room" that Rarity uses to design new outfits. This room also contains a bed. In Hearts and Hooves Day, Cheerilee shops at the boutique for a wedding dress. Season three In Spike at Your Service, Spike accidentally makes a mess in Rarity's laundry room, causing soap bubbles to flood the room. In Magical Mystery Cure, as a result of Twilight casting Star Swirl the Bearded's incomplete spell, Rarity's destiny is changed, and the boutique instead belongs to Applejack. Because of Applejack's inability to make decent dresses, the boutique goes out of business, and Applejack boards up the doors and windows. Season four In Simple Ways, Rarity sets up a much larger stage to demonstrate her themes for the Ponyville Days celebration. She also has a shrine dedicated to traveling fashion writer Trenderhoof hidden behind a curtain. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Sweetie Belle has her own bedroom in the boutique. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Rarity helps Rainbow Dash prepares for her Wonderbolts Reserve exam by setting up a historical tour of Wonderbolts fashion. Season five In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, the Mane Six have a group grooming day for their pets at the boutique. In Canterlot Boutique, Rarity opens a branch of the boutique in Canterlot called Canterlot Carousel. The new boutique is managed by Sassy Saddles, and it becomes an incredible success through a gown called the "Princess Dress," popularized by Princess Twilight Sparkle. By the end of the episode, Sassy Saddles becomes the sole manager of Canterlot Carousel while Rarity oversees her original boutique in Ponyville. The boutique also appears in Castle Sweet Castle, Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Slice of Life, Party Pooped, The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, and Scare Master. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, the first time that Starlight Glimmer alters the timeline, Spike goes to Carousel Boutique in hopes of seeing Rarity still there, but the building, while still in one piece, is boarded up, since Rarity moved to Manehattan to work in a sweatshop to help with the war efforts. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, when the original timeline is restored, Rarity makes Starlight a dress at the boutique. Season six In The Gift of the Maud Pie, Rarity travels to Manehattan to open a third branch of Carousel Boutique. She scouts potential locations around the city while helping Pinkie Pie find a present for her sister Maud Pie. At the end of the episode, Rarity finds the perfect spot for her new store, which she dubs "Rarity For You". In On Your Marks, Sweetie Belle attempts to teach Apple Bloom and Scootaloo a simple harmony in the boutique. In The Saddle Row Review, Rarity and her friends hold the grand opening for Rarity For You, but the opening is plagued by a number of problems, including Rarity's pushy landlord, a noisy dance club on the upper floor, and an intrusive family of raccoons. Through the Mane Six's teamwork, the opening is a huge success, and it receives a positive review in the newspaper. Rarity mentions Canterlot Carousel in Spice Up Your Life. She talks about visiting there while looking for the friendship problem she and Pinkie are supposed to solve. She later encourages other ponies to go to the Tasty Treat with the opinion of "the owner of one of the premier boutiques in Canterlot". Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the Boutique is a standard clothing outlet in the city that the movie takes place in. Though it is shaped like a regular building, it shares some similarities with its counterpart in Equestria, such as having similarly structured facades. The Boutique is shown twice in the movie, once when Twilight Sparkle and Spike reveal to the main cast's human counterparts where they come from and again during This is Our Big Night. The boutique is also featured in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated encore short Life is a Runway. In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Digital Series episode Display of Affection, the boutique is revealed to be owned by Prim Hemline. Other depictions IDW comics On page 5, Filthy Rich states, "My first shop was located right where the Carousal Boutique now sits." In , the boutique is awarded a plaque for being the original location of the first "commercial" building in Ponyville. Merchandise A Carousel Boutique Playset was released in 2011 with miniature brushable figures of Rarity and Sweetie Swirl. The product description states, "Music plays while ponies go around and around on RARITY'S CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE! Your unicorn pony friends want you to come along for a ride on the carousel or to design outfits in the boutique! When you slide the lever, the carousel starts to turn and the music starts to play. Use your 'tickets' to get in and enjoy 'carnival treats' while you have fun with your pony friends!" A foldable Rarity Booktique Playset was released in 2015 as part of the Cutie Mark Magic toy brand. The product description states, "The MY LITTLE PONY RARITY BOOKTIQUE Playset is the perfect place to play with your favorite pony friends! Step inside of RARITY pony's fabulous boutique and see where all the magic happens as the book-like playset opens to reveal numerous backdrops. Turn the pages to set the scene in RARITY pony's bedroom, bathroom, or dressing room! It even folds like a book for easy storage and comes with a handle for on-the-go play! Throughout the booktique, there will be 4 codes you can scan to unlock more fun in the MY LITTLE PONY app!" A third Carousel Boutique playset with Rarity and Hoity Toity figures are to be released as part of the fourth wave of the Friendship is Magic Collection. Carousel Boutique is also featured on Enterplay's trading card series 1 card #80 and collectible card game card α #132 R. Gallery See also * References es:La Boutique Carrusel de:Carousel Boutique ru:Бутик Карусель pl:Butik Karuzela pt:Boutique Carrossel Category:Businesses